Tom’s words for Amy, everything he never told her
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: A short story about how Tom feels after Amy was murdered at the shop. He’s at her grave with flowers and talks to her. A nice and emotional Tom saying everything he wanted her to know. PLEASE R&R !


**Tom's words for Amy, everything he never told her**

**Summary**** :******

A short story about how Tom feels after Amy was murdered at the shop. He's at her grave with flowers and talks to her. A nice and emotional Tom saying everything he wanted her to know. PLEASE R&R !

**Author :** Maryline

**Date :** October 2004

**I translate my French fanfics in English and have pen pals to correct. Thanks very much Kime for correcting this one !**

It happened a few days ago but Tom still couldn't sleep. He could never sleep again, he thought. What happened was so horrible, plus he was there and couldn't do anything to save the one he loved. Amy. That was her name. They were searching to buy something to eat in that shop and that guy came. He was armed and wanted the money. He threatened Tom with his gun and Amy came from a department shop. She had food in her arms and didn't see the guy. She didn't know what was happening until she said "Tom" asking to know where he was in the shop. She then realized what was going on and the guy turned back. He shot her, she felt on the ground and Tom yelled "Amy". Then the guy kept pointing his gun at Tom and Tom couldn't do anything but watch his dead motionless girlfriend lying on the ground, bleeding to death. Once the guy had the money he left the shop. This was the last time Tom saw Amy.

He knew he could never sleep again. He watched the tape from the security camera again and again and noticed he had 3.3 seconds to take his gun and shoot the guy but he was paralyzed and couldn't move. Since that tragedy happened he never stopped thinking he could have saved her.

He was sat on his bed watching the tape once again. It was 4:22 in the morning and couldn't sleep. He hadn't shut his eyes since that night even though he caught the guy the next day. He was always watching that tape thinking about what would of been possible in those 3.3 seconds.

"Man, you can do so many things, open so many bottles, take off your clothes… in 3.3 seconds" he told to himself. "I should have done something ! Why didn't I move ?". He looked at himself and decided to have a shower. "I could have saved her and now she's gone… f o r e v e r ! That's crazy. This place is making me sick".

After taking a hot shower he put some new clothes on and decided to go to Amy's grave.

He had bought flowers. He put down the flowers on the grave and took a look at Amy's picture above the grave.

"She was so nice, so innocent… she didn't deserve that !".

Tears began coming in his eyes as he fell down on his knees. He wanted to tell her everything he never he had never had the chance to say, when she was alive.

_Amy I loved you so much_

_You were the smile on my face_

_The light on my way_

_My reason to live_

_We were so good together, so happy_

_I never knew someone like you before_

_You're the only one I really loved_

_The only one_

_I wish I told you that before_

_When you were here with me_

_Now that you're gone I'm sad_

_More sad than I ever been_

_You, my little bird are gone_

_I'll never see you again_

_I have no words to say_

_ I loved you so much_

_You were the only one in my heart_

_Now you're gone_

_But my heart will always be beating for you_

_I'll never forget you_

_You were so special_

_So unique_

_No one will ever be like you_

_If only I told you that before_

_Now that you're gone I don't know what to do_

_I'm not happy anymore_

_I have no reason to smile, no reason to laugh_

_You always made me smile_

_Remember that night at the cinema when we were both making fun of Penhall_

_Who had a hole in his jean_

_I have so many good memories of you_

_But I know that I will never have any new ones anymore_

Tears began coming out of his eyes as he was speaking to Amy. He had never opened his heart that way before. He was so sad he never told her about his feelings before. Of course she knew how much he loved her but he wished he told her.

He took a deep breath and continued to talk to her.

_Look at me_

_I'm here in the middle of the night_

_Talking to you_

_Isn't it funny ?_

_I couldn't sleep_

_I haven't been able to close my eyes since that day and I never will be able to_

_In my heart_

_You will be the only one in my heart_

_I loved you so much_

_Amy you were everything to me_

_I wish I told you before_

_Now it's too late_

_But I wanted you to know how much I cared for you_

_You were my little bird_

_The most important person in my life_

_The only one_

_When I think about all the good moments we shared together_

_I wonder how I will live without you_

_I'm not strong enough_

_You were strong, but I'm not_

_I lost my shining star, my darling, my little bird, my treasure_

_You were everything that mattered and now you're gone_

_What am I going to do without you_

_Life will never be the same_

_I don't know how I can handle this_

_I lost the most important thing in my life_

_I'm not used to this_

_Now that you're gone I won't be able to smile again_

_I could never love again_

_My heart will beat for you till my dying day_

_You are and will always be the only one_

_Amy may you rest in peace_

_I'll never forget you !_

_Tom_

He cried more and touched Amy's picture above the grave and the way she was smiling on that picture. He looked at his flowers and stood up. He prayed and left.

"I'll be back soon, I promise !"

------------------------

**END****. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY TO TELL ME YOUR OPINION ABOUT IT.**

**THANKS TO ALL READERS FOR READING AND REVIEWING**


End file.
